Hero
by gostarter
Summary: Él siempre luchó para proteger a los que quería. Nunca pensó que alguna vez él mismo quisiera ser salvado. Spoilers manga 423


Iba a ponerme ayer a escribir el nuevo capítulo de Soul Warders pero de repente me dio por escuchar la OST de 500 Days Of Summer y no pude resistir la tentación de un songfic con mi canción favorita de esta. ¡Si alguien no ha visto esa película se la recomiendo totalmente!

¡Espero que os guste!

**Bleach no me pertenecer! Es de Tite Kubo, aunque viendo que ha separado a estos dos creo que yo los voy a reclamar para volver a juntarlos!**

**Canción:** Hero - Regina Spektor

* * *

Muchas batallas había librado en este corto periodo de tiempo. Nunca me había percatado de este hecho hasta aquel momento, quizás porque nunca había tenido la tranquilidad necesaria para pensar en ello. Sólo había importado el ganar poder, no el camino recorrido para ello. Nunca tuve el tiempo suficiente para pensar realmente en qué estaba haciendo, no me paré demasiado a mirar a mi alrededor, tan sólo había buscado un nuevo poder y posteriormente me había concentrado en obtenerlo en el menor tiempo posible. Por todos, para protegerlos.

_He never ever saw it coming at all_

Muchos peligros se habían interpuesto entre todos nosotros desde que me convirtiera en shinigami. Shinigami. Esa palabra me producía un nudo en la garganta a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. ¿He dicho que siempre me faltó tranquilidad para plantearme las cosas? Ahora la tenía, y me ahogaba. Me ahogaba en un mar de dudas, de incertidumbre, de culpabilidad. Todo cuanto había deseado, todo cuanto una vez conocí, había desaparecido.

_He never ever saw it coming at all_

Podía recordar, tumbado sobre mi cama, como si sucediera una vez tras otra, la noche en la que todo había comenzado. Podía vislumbrar una menuda figura deslizarse por mi ventana con sobrenatural maestría. La luna reflejaba de lleno en sus tranquilas facciones, destacando su nívea piel y sus ojos, de un color que nunca antes había tenido el placer de contemplar. Haciéndole parecer de otro mundo. Sonreí. Realmente lo era.

- Rukia...- susurré, sabiendo que nadie escucharía aquello.

Ella fue la culpable de que mi vida diera un giro tan drástico. Esa maldita enana no podía hacer las cosas con menos brusquedad. Realmente no sabía el poder que ejercía en las personas o en todo caso, en mí. Ella me dio la oportunidad de velar por la seguridad de las personas importantes para mí, convirtiendo el don que siempre había tenido en algo positivo, arriesgándose por mí, entregándome sus poderes en un encuentro efímero.

La gélida brisa nocturna removió mi pelo, erizando también parte de mi piel debido a su temperatura. La ventana de mi cuarto permanecía abierta, al igual que el día anterior, y el anterior a ese. Al igual que todos y cada uno de los días desde que ella se fue. Esperando que en algún momento, esa imagen que se reproducía en mi cabeza una y otra vez tomara parte en algo más que en mi imaginación. Porque al igual que aquel encuentro, la despedida había sido igual de efímera.

_He never ever saw it coming at all_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright._

Aún recordaba la expresión de sus ojos índigos y aún me sigo cuestionando si pudo ver la desesperación disfrazada en los míos mientras desaparecía ante mis ojos, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Había combatido contra todo y todos para poder luchar por lo que me importaba, y lo que me importaba se esfumaba delante de mí, mientras la impotencia llenaba mi cuerpo y de mi garganta sólo salían palabras de agradecimiento. Una mentira, una verdad a medias. Nada que ver con lo que realmente me hubiera gustado decir.

_Hey, open wide, here comes original sin  
Hey, open wide, here comes original sin  
Hey, open wide, here comes original sin_

Me consideraba un idiota, un estúpido. ¿De qué me había servido todo aquello? Ella llegó y cambió mi mundo, pero se lo había llevado todo a su marcha. Era irónico. Ya no percibía el poder espiritual y por ello tampoco podía notar su presencia. Yo podría asegurar que era al contrario, que era su marcha la cual había arrasado con todo.

_It's alright, it's alright, It's alright, It's alright._

Muchos pensarían que aquello era un sueño hecho realidad. No les culparía, incluso yo lo había pensado. Desde siempre mi habilidad para lo paranormal no había sido más que una molestia, algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir, pero una molestia al fin y al cabo. No sería capaz de enumerar las veces que había deseado ser un chico normal. Y ahora ser normal era lo que me aterraba.

_No one's got it all  
No one's got it all  
No one's got it all_

La resignación pareció ser para mí el mejor camino, el más indoloro. Si de verdad era así no quería saber cómo eran el resto. Había aprendido perfectamente a aparentar. La máscara que había cargado durante todo aquel tiempo y su poder ni siquiera eran un atisbo de la perfección de la actual, sin poderes de ningún tipo, pero más eficaz que ninguna otra. Y es que yo era un luchador, y el dolor se llevaba por dentro. Esa era mi manera de protegerles ahora, aun quería hacerlo con las herramientas que me quedasen. Nadie vería el dolor que cargaba.

_Power to the people  
We don't want it  
We want pleasure  
And the TVs try to rape us  
And I guess that they're succeeding  
And we're going to these meetings  
But we're not doing any meeting  
And we're trying to be faithful  
But we're cheating, cheating, cheating…_

La sensación de sentirte fuera de lugar era abrumadora. Cómo si el mundo siguiera su curso, la gente seguía con sus vidas, el tiempo transcurría, pero yo me había quedado estancado en el transcurso de este. Podía ver a la gente sonreír feliz, los niños corrían por la calle. No existían almas, ni hollows, ni muchos menos shinigamis. Ni para ellos ni para mí, yo ya no giraba con el mundo.

_Hey, open wide, here comes original sin  
Hey, open wide, here comes original sin  
Hey, open wide, here comes original sin_

Me incorporé rápidamente con el dolor reflejado en mis ojos y cerré la ventana con fuerza, quizás con demasiada. Era un necio. No habías venido en todo ese tiempo, tampoco yo te pedí que lo hicieras y el hecho de que quizás si lo hubieses hecho yo no pudiese percatarme sacaba mis nervios a flor de piel. Contemplé mi reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. No quería que me vieses en ese estado tan deplorable. Todo está bien, Rukia. Gracias.

_It's all right, it's all right, it's all right, it's all right  
It's all right, it's all right, it's all right  
It's all right, it's all right, it's all right_

Ironizar las últimas palabras que te había dirigido era mi mejor forma de compadecerme de mí mismo. Era patético. Allí, sin hacer nada, con esa mirada apagada que me caracterizaba últimamente. Y es que ¿Qué podían transmitir ya? Vivía una vida que no era la mía. No podían pretender que lo olvidara todo como si nunca hubiera pasado.

_No one's got it all  
No one's got it all  
No one's got it all_

Llegué a planteármelo. ¿De verdad todo había sucedido? ¿Y si sólo había sido un sueño?¿Una ilusión?¿Y si nunca habías existido…?

Bajé la mirada atormentado, aún sentado inmóvil en mi cama mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños. Me sentía perdido. Siempre había creído que había una solución para todo, que todo dependía de lo fuerte que fueses, que no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para ganar. Nunca pensé que llegaría un momento en que el qué hacer sustituiría al cómo hacerlo. Y tampoco estabas allí para ayudarme a descubrirlo cómo siempre lo habías hecho con todo.

_Power to the people  
We don't want it  
We want pleasure  
And the TVs try to rape us  
And I guess that they're succeeding  
And we're going to these meetings  
But we're not doing any meeting  
And we're trying to be faithful  
But we're cheating, cheating, cheating…_

"Dile a todos que les deseo lo mejor". Recordaba esas palabras. Al final de todo parecía que le habías cogido cariño a la gente como nosotros, aunque ninguna responsabilidad te uniera ya a ninguno, y lo prefería así. La opción de pensar que todo lo que te unía a este mundo era obligación era desoladora. Esperaba que alguna vez te hubiese unido a esto algo más que cumplir tu deber como shinigami, quizás otra vida totalmente diferente, amigos, quizás un hogar, o quizás…yo.

Sin embargo ese pensamiento se evaporaba al igual que todo lo demás. Si algo más te unía aquí ¿Por qué aún no habías dado señales de vida? Desde aquel momento vivía en la más absoluta ignorancia. De todas formas no tenías de qué preocuparte, todos estaban bien. Incluso yo a veces me ilusionaba con la idea de que pronto todo esto se convirtiera en una rutina más, sin tener que darle importancia, que sería lo normal, que podría continuar sin más. Era más fácil engañarse y no perder la esperanza.

_I'm the hero of this story_

Me levanté, caminando pesadamente para atravesar el escaso metro que había hasta el armario y alcé la mano. Esta temblaba intentando alcanzar el cierre. Sentía miedo. Tiré de la puerta después de unos segundos.

_Don't need to be saved_

Nada.

Eso es lo que había en su interior. Durante un segundo, durante tan sólo un segundo mi pulso se había acelerado, engañado por la ilusión de que todo sería diferente, de que me encontraría con tu mirada interrogante ante aquella reacción por mi parte. Pero aquel hueco ahora se encontraba vacío, suponía que al igual que yo.

_I'm the hero of the story  
Don't need to be saved_

La madera crujió al ser oprimida con fuerza por mi mano mientras apoyaba la otra en la puerta, sonsteniéndome, para ver si de aquella manera frenaba las convulsiones que ahora atacaban sin piedad mi cuerpo. Algunas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, yendo a parar al suelo. Liberando por fin lo que tanto tiempo había sido guardado. El dolor azotaba mi sistema nervioso peor que cualquier otro tipo de dolor físico. Trataba de luchar contra ello. Yo era fuerte, debía sobreponerme.

_I'm the hero of the story  
Don't need to be saved_

Yo, que siempre había protegido a todos nunca pensé que me sintiera tan desvalido de alguna manera. Nunca pensé que me sentiría a la inversa, que yo no fuera capaz de librarme de aquello por mí mismo. Que necesitase ayuda.

_I'm the hero of the story_

_It's all right, it's all right, it's all right, it's all right  
It's all right, it's all right, it's all right  
It's all right, it's all right, it's all right  
It's all right, it's all right, it's all right_

Enjugué mis lágrimas con la manga de mi camiseta mientras cerraba la puerta del armario. Su simple imagen me desagradaba. Volví a la cama y me tumbé boca abajo, como si así el dolor que presionaba en el pecho amainara por la presión con el colchón. Eso era todo lo que quedaba del shinigami sustituto al que algún día muchos habían llegado incluso a admirar.

_No one's got it all  
No one's got it all  
No one's got it all_

No me importaba. Porque a pesar de todo yo siempre había conseguido lo que a ojos de todo el mundo había sido prácticamente imposible. Nunca había perdido la esperanza. Volví a incorporarme y abrí despacio la ventana de mi habitación. Las nubes empezaban a dispersarse por el oscuro cielo y la brisa volvía a entrar por la ventana mientras podía empezar a verse, majestuosa como siempre, la luna llena que antes había estado cubierta, adornando el cielo y procurando su propia luz a la noche, refulgía en todo su esplendor, como intentando recuperar el protagonismo que las nubes le habían quitado durante aquel tiempo.

Nunca había perdido la esperanza. Y este no era el momento para comenzar a hacerlo.

Observé mi reflejo en el cristal. Ahora iluminado por la luz del blanco astro este denotaba determinación en cada una de sus facciones.

"Porque creo en ti, Rukia"

Y con ese pensamiento caí en la cama, dejándome envolver por el cansancio, cayendo en un profundo sueño como ninguno de los que hubiera tenido hasta aquel momento. Tanto que ni siquiera me percaté como el aire dejó de entrar por la ventana durante los segundos que podía tardar una persona en entrar por ella, ni como la madera del suelo al lado de mi cama emitía un pequeño crujido al igual que si alguien estuviera apostado en ella. Tampoco podría asegurar el haberme arropado en mitad de la noche.

Pero nada de aquello importaba, porque encontraría una manera de hacer que todo volviese normalidad, a la verdadera normalidad para mí, no a aquella finjida. Así también podría quitarme aquella máscara, era demasiado pesada. Porque no necesitaba ser salvado, encontraría una forma aunque nadie creyese en ello, no iba a perder la esperanza. Porque eso es lo que hacen los héroes.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí llegó!

Llevaba ya tiempo queriendo hacer algún oneshot IchiRuki y los últimos acontecimientos me han arrastrado a esto!¬¬

Realmente es una canción muy cargada de sentimiento así que intentaba expresar la desesperación pertinente. Si alguien ha visto la escena de la película en la que sale esta canción más o menos se hará una idea, aunque creo que la canción ya habla por sí sola.

¡Pues un saludo y nos leemos por aquí o por mi otro fic!


End file.
